


Lost Humanity

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Quatrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of Friday, 13th November, where we saw the world rocked to its core with the Paris terrorist attacks, Baghdad's funeral bombing, and Beirut's suicide bombing, I felt the need to put my thoughts into words.  It appears many people are blaming the refugee crisis in Europe for the Paris attacks.  It also seems many people are blaming Muslims as a whole for the atrocities taking place around the world.   </p>
<p>This is not my belief.  I do not blame a religion of 1.6 billion people for the terror attacks taking place around the world.  Neither do I blame the displaced people fleeing their war-torn countries.  My belief is that it is the sole responsibility of  radicals intent on causing a war between the Western world and Muslims.</p>
<p>My heart goes out to all the victims.</p>
<p>In peace,<br/>OpenPage xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/25824550428/in/dateposted-public/)

Armchair witnesses to the horrors unfolding,  
Choking on the decay of our humanity.  
Innocent blood a terrifying artwork,  
Born from a madman’s growing insanity.

Caught in the cross-hairs of unwinnable wars,  
The walls of divide loom and rise.  
Anger infused by knee-jerk reactions,  
Storm clouds of bigotry distorting our eyes.

Apportioning blame on broken, displaced victims,  
Whose only sin is their origin of birth.  
We ride the red capped waves toward segregation,  
On this, our weeping planet called Earth.


End file.
